Kim's Music
by LearnAndLive
Summary: Sometimes, Kim just likes to lay back and hit shuffle. We travel through her songs, finding out how each one relates to her life.
1. Sk8er Boi

**Hey, guys! This is my first songfic! It's to Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. I was listening to it and thought of people who skate, which made me think of Jack! So, here I am, creating it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne.**

I was lying around on my bed, waiting for Jack to come up. He texted and said he'd be over in five minutes, so, I pulled out my iPod. Shuffle. Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. It's a good song…

_**He was a boy**__**,**__**  
**__**She was a girl.**____**  
**__**Can I make it any more obvious?**____**  
**__**He was a punk,**____**  
**__**She did ballet…**____**  
**__**What more can I say?**____**  
**__**He wanted her**__**,**__**  
**__**She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well.**____**  
**__**But all of her friends,**__**  
**__**Stuck up their nose**__**.**__**  
**__**They had a problem with his baggy clothes.**_

This song really reminded me of my best friend, Jack. He asked out a new girl a few days ago, but she turned him down because he was a "skate rat". Doesn't she know how lucky she would be to have Jack? I'm sure she'd love to go out with him, but she said no just because of her friends? How stupid is that? Jack must be the nicest, sweetest guy I know. He was disappointed, but he moved on. I'm proud of him for that. He's not the kind of person to mope around about one tiny thing that made his day turn a little sour. He's so much better than that, but she just can't see it. I do, Jack. Why can't _you_ see that?

_**He was a skater boy**__**,**__**  
**__**She said see you later boy,**____**  
**__**He wasn't good enough for her.**__**  
**__**She had a pretty face,**____**  
**__**But her head was up in space.**____**  
**__**She needed to come back down to earth.**____**  
**_

I feel sorry for that girl. If she could have just stood up to those pests, she would be going out with the hottest guy in our grade. But, she never apologized or did anything to show remote remorse, so it's really her loss. When Jack was telling me this, he just shrugged it off. When I asked him how he did that, he just grinned and replied. "I have much more important things to do than wait for her,"_**  
**_

_**Five years from now,**__**  
**__**She sits at home.**__**  
**__**Feeding the baby she's all alone.**____**  
**__**She turns on TV,**__**  
**__**Guess who she sees,**____**  
**__**Skater boy rockin' up MTV.**____**  
**__**She calls up her friends**__**,**__**  
**__**They already know**__**,**__**  
**__**And they've all got**__**  
**__**Tickets to see his show.**__**  
**__**She tags along**__**,**__**  
**__**Stands in the crowd,**____**  
**__**Looks up at the man that she turned down.**_

Sure, Jack won't be a rockstar in five years, but he'll definitely be better than low-lives like her, saying no to appearances instead of personality. Jack was like my brother. He was protective and caring, never once did he hurt me purposely. Heck, whoever did would have to answer to him, and they wouldn't come out good-as-new._****_

_**He was a skater boy**____**  
**__**She said see you later boy**__**  
**__**He wasn't good enough for her**____**  
**__**Now he's a super star**____**  
**__**Slamming on his guitar**____**  
**__**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**__**  
**_

Jack's going to be big someday. He's a bright kid, and will have a matching future to look forward to, as well. I know he sees that, but not in a cocky way. He worked hard for it, and he wasn't about to let some girl he barely knew mess it up for him. My phone vibrated, so I looked over to see that Jack had texted me. Grinning just from seeing his name, I opened it up. He asked me if I can meet him at the beach instead. After replying yes, I gave the new girl a quick phone call._****_

_**"Sorry girl, but you missed out.**____**  
**__**Well tough luck that boy's mine now.**____**  
**__**We are more than just good friends**__**,**__**  
**__**This is how the story ends**__**.**__**  
**__**Too bad that you couldn't see,**____**  
**__**See the man that boy could be.**__**  
**__**There is more that meets the eye,**____**  
**__**I see the soul that is inside."**_

_****_My smile doubling in width, I ran downstairs to go meet the guy I couldn't live without.

_**He's just a boy,**____**  
**__**And I'm just a girl.**____**  
**__**Can I make it any more obvious?**___

_**We are in love**__**,**__**  
**__**Haven't you heard…**__**  
**__**How we rock each other's world?**__****_

_**I'm with the skater boy**____**  
**__**I said see you later boy**____**  
**__**I'll be back stage after the show**____**  
**__**I'll be at the studio**____**  
**__**Singing the song we wrote**_  
_**About a girl you used to know**_

Jack and I joke around about that loser all the time, how while she's sitting around waiting for a guy to pick her up, we'll be having real fun with each other. Without my Sk8er Boi, I'd be _boring!_

_****__**I'm with the skater boy**____**  
**__**I said see you later boy**____**  
**__**I'll be back stage after the show**____**  
**__**I'll be at the studio**____**  
**__**Singing the song we wrote**____**  
**__**About a girl you used to know**_

**If you have any songs you like me to do, please PM or review them! Or just review and tell me if it was any fun to read, because I loved writing it! Sure, it's not my best work, but it's fun to write in Kim's thoughts. REVIEW! **


	2. Saviour

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or Saviour by Lights.**

Darn it, Jack! He was supposed to meet me here at the dojo ten minutes ago! He just texted me that he's running late. Oh well, I'll just listen to some music while I wait. Shuffle. Saviour by Lights. Oh boy, this song gets me every time.

_**The night is deafening when the silence is listening  
And I'm down on my knees, and I know that something is missing.  
Because the back of my mind is holding things I'm relying in  
But I choose to ignore it because I'm always denying them  
I'm a bit of a manic when it's not as I plan it  
'Cause I start losing my head and then I get up in a panic  
Remember when we were kids and always knew when to quit it  
Are we denying a crisis or are we scared of admitting it?**_

I don't exactly understand this part well, but I like to think it's a love song. Ah…you know, this is kind of how I feel with Jack. We obviously both like each other, but it would be chaotic if we went out. We know everyone in school has bets on us, so we'd never be left alone. Besides, I really am scared of telling Jack how I truly feel about him. There is always the possibility he changed his mind and doesn't like me back, and then our friendship would be ruined. I'm just confused.

_**I don't want to know  
I just want to run to you  
And break off the chains, and throw them away  
I just want to be so much  
And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
Sooner than later, I'll need a savior, I'll need a Saviour  
**_

It's true, I just wish things could be simpler between us and we could go out and not have to avoid jealous stares and watching eyes. We would be Seaford High's most talked about couple: a hot jock and a tomboy cheerleader. I just want to stop that crap and be with him. He makes me feel beautiful and happy, and I love being around him. I have to wonder sometimes if he feels the same way.

_**It won't ever change if you want it to stay the same  
I really hate it but I know it's hard to choose if you're chained  
And when it's all you control cause you've got nothing else to hold  
You're getting tighter and tighter, it's getting harder to let it go**_

Maybe if I told him, he would want to go out with me, but we couldn't. He knows what would occur if we did. Maybe he'd forget we even talked about going out, and when I bring it up again, it's like I'm speaking a foreign language. I can't let that happen. Maybe I should just tell him…ugh! Why must my life be filled with maybes?_****_

I don't want to know  
I just want to run to you  
And break off the chains, and throw them away  
I just want to be so much  
And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
Sooner than later, I'll need a Saviour  
I'll need a Saviour  


I know I come across as Miss Tough, but I need help every once in a while too! Jack sees that. He's not afraid of me, like everyone else, he sees straight through my lies. He's my best friend. He understands me on a level no one else does. How? Is it fate? Pssh, now _I'm_ getting caught up in a fantasy world.

_**Stand me up and maybe I won't be so small  
Free my hands and feet and maybe I won't always fall  
Save me**_

He's starting to see the light. I'm hiding behind my act so nobody can help me. I hate it when I need to be saved. I feel like I owe that person something. But with Jack, it feels natural. He saves me, I save him. Simple. Why couldn't our relationship status follow suit? Anyways, he helps me even when I don't even realize I need it. He almost knows me better than I do, and it's not as uncomfortable as I thought. It's actually nice, knowing someone out there is going to be there to help you whenever you need it. Why is Jack so different from all my other friends?_****_

I just want to run to you  
And break off the chains, and throw them away  
I just want to be so much  
And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
I just want to run to you  
And break off the chains and throw them away  
I just want to be so much  
And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
Sooner than later, I'll need a Saviour  
I'll need a Saviour

After playing the song twice more, I discovered the answer.

Jack is my savior.

**I thought this was cute, not the best, though. REVIEW! Also, if you are planning on listening to this song, try the acoustic version. It's ten times better!**


	3. Halo

**I love this song! It's a little older…but songs don't have expiration dates. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin'!**

Ah! Finally! A peaceful morning! Sure, Jack is lying next to me on his living room floor where we fell asleep during our movie marathon, but he hasn't woke up yet. Might as well get out my headphones. Ugh, iPods take _forever_ to turn on! (Two minutes later) It's about time! Shuffle. Halo by Beyoncé! It really is a beautiful song.

_**Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now**_

Wow. Why do all my songs remind me of Jack? I was always the tough girl no one messed with, but Jack kinda broke me down. He showed me I could be, well, a _girl._ Not just a scary cheerleader who takes karate. I tried to push him away, but I knew he'd find a way in; a way to help. He's great._****_

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Even if I wanted to, I couldn't shut him out. He makes me happy and comfortable, and he always finds a way in, whether I want him to or not. He makes the best of me come out._****_

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

I can't get rid of this guy! Not that I want to, we go everywhere together, and see more of each other than our own families. He balances me out, and shows me it's okay to be sensitive every once in awhile._****_

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away  
Jack's just a naturally helpful. He's protective, like a fricken' saint. He never has one day when he seems off, and sometimes I worry. That can't be normal. I just hope I'll always have him as my best friend.

_**I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
**_Everyday I see Jack's halo. Whether it's telling a jerk to back off, or helping me with homework, I can't help but notice it.

_**Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
**_If he did leave me, I'd probably turn into some emo punk. I would've lost my ray of sunshine, the only thing that keeps me relatively normal, the one who keeps me from beating people black-and-blue on a regular basis. Sure, at first it annoys the heck outta me, but later I can't help but appreciate it.

_**I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again  
Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out  
**__What?_ I haven't fallen for Jack. Oh, what the heck…yes I have. Hard. It's just…I don't want that relationship to end in ruins like my others have. Jack means the world to me, and I can't risk our friendship failing. Sorry song, you're wrong about that part…for now.

_**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace**_

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

**This one really, **_**r**_**eally sucked. I'm going to do a not-love song tomorrow, so it will be a friendship fluffy one. They're starting to sound repetitive. A Broken Leg will be updated by tomorrow at the latest! Sorry for the delay! I'm lacking inspiration! What inspires me is reviews! Also, I'll be updating my one-shot story "Days with the Wasabi Warriors" today. Keep reading 'n writing!**

**~LearnAndLive 3**


	4. Author's Note

**It's venting time. Read this or don't, I don't have a care in the world:**

**When someone comments on how you look in a hurtful manner, tell them you'll take their opinions, and shove it right up their ***. I don't care what you look like, if you respect me, I'll respect you! It's so simple! So what if I'm not known for great looks! I have got good qualities about me, sorry if I don't please your eyes. Tell me I'm ugly on the outside, I'll tell you you're ugly on the inside! Isn't that where it matters? What kind of person we are, and how God sees us? No one can judge me, not even God! Alright? He knows me for who I am, not for how I look or how I act on a bad day. So if someone has the nerve to tell you you're not pretty, just know you're worth something. Never, EVER think of suicide, or cutting, or any other form of self-harm. They are just masking their insecurities with being mean. They have absolutely no right to tell you how to live your life and what you're worth. YOU ARE WORTH SOMETHING. Your existence is an opportunity for you to do something big. Feed the hungry. Find the cure for breast cancer. Become a rockstar. Or just enjoy life the way you want to, not the way everyone else pegs you too. In ten years, it won't matter what clothes you wore or how many boyfriends/girlfriends you had. What will matter is what you've done that you can rely on in your future. So to all of you being bullied, ignore it or tell someone. Make it stop. Now. To all of you bullies, f*ck off. The people you are doing that to have feelings also, so get some help. Stop your stupidity and apologize. Take the consequences that you chose to except when you picked on your first victim. Your hurting inside, but someone will help, I swear to you that. PM me if you need someone to talk to, anyone. Someone will listen. Someone will help.**

**~3 LearnAndLive**


	5. Smile

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or **_**Smile**_** by Avril Lavigne.**

Ugh. It's two in the morning. Why can't I sleep? I guess this is what music is for. Sure, I should be listening to some slow, relaxing song, but who doesn't listen to Avril Lavigne 24/7?

_You know that I'm a crazy b****,__  
I do what I want when I feel like it__.__  
All I wanna do is lose control, oh, oh.  
But you don't really give a sh**__,__  
you go with it go with it go with it__.__  
Cause you're f******* crazy rock'n'roll__!_

__Haha, I love this. It reminds me of my best friends and I: Jack, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy. We're nuts, and normal days involve things that would make a great TV show!_  
_

_You said hey,  
What's your name?  
It took one look,  
And now I'm not the same.  
Yeah you said hey,  
And since that da__y,__  
You stole my heart,  
And you're the one to blame.  
Yeah__  
And that's why I smile__.__  
It's been a while__,__  
Since every day and everything has__  
Felt this right__.__  
And now you're turning it all around__,__  
And suddenly you're all I need__.__  
The reason why I smile__._

They make me smile constantly! On a bad day, they cheer me up. On a good day, they just make it better. Sure, we get into some fights, but what best friends don't? *Yawn*.__

Last night I blacked out I think_.__  
What did you, what did you put in my drink__?__  
I remember making out and then, oh, oh.  
I woke up with a new tattoo__.__  
Your name was on me and my name was on you__.__  
I would do it all over again__!___

Well, Avril, I've never done anything like that, but I can tell you Jerry cried when Eddie gave him a fake tattoo. You know, the washcloth kind? Yeah. Oh! And one time, I poured three ounces of melted blue cheese in Jack's water at Falafel Phil's, and he threw up in the bathroom. This song isn't really relatable. It's a good dance song, though! Sure, I'm horrible, but it's fun to dance by myself! Or when you think you're alone, when Jack's really standing in your doorway filming it. I had to give him a bunch of cheerleader's numbers for him to delete it._  
__[ Lyrics from: lyrics/a/avril_ ]__  
You said hey (hey),  
What's your name (What's your name)?  
It took one look__,__  
And now I'm not the same.  
Yeah you said hey (hey),  
And since that day (since that day),  
You stole my heart,  
And you're the one to blame__.__  
Yeah.  
And that's why I smile__.__  
It's been a while__,__  
Since everyday and everything has  
Felt this right__.__  
And now you're turning it all around__,__  
And suddenly you're all I need.  
The reason why I smile__,__  
The reason why I smile__.___

They do make me smile. Ah, we have so many memories together, and I can't imagine what would have happened if I stayed with the Black Dragons and never joined out dojo. I wouldn't smile as much as I do now, and I would have never met the people who help me with absolutely everything. Today was a pretty normal day, no incidents or fights or anything worth thinking about. I just REALLY like this song.__

And that's why I smile_.__  
It's been a while__,__  
Since everyday and everything has  
Felt this right__.__  
And now you're turning it all around__,__  
And suddenly you're all I need.  
The reason why I smile__,__  
The reason__.__  
The reason why I smile,  
The reason why I smile._

**I know, I know, it sucked. Cry me a river. :D**


	6. I Decide

**Hey guys! I really love this song! Listen to it! Oh, and dear BBBKA, I know you're just relaying the rules, but I'm not the only one who does this. Thanks for giving me another way to try writing these! It was really nice, but I enjoy writing them this way. Thanks! Oh, by the way, this isn't a really original idea, but I was on a deadline.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or I Decide by Jordan McCoy.**

Sometimes, don't you just hate your parents? I can at times. Like this time, when they told me I can't hang out with Jack anymore! Like, seriously! He skates over the garden one time and break three windows and I can't talk to him anymore? UGH. Time for music. Shuffle. I Decide by Jordan McCoy, yay!

**Don't think that you can tell me what to think  
I'm the one who knows what's good for me  
And I'm stating my independence  
Gonna take the road I'm gonna take  
And I'm gonna make my own mistakes  
It's my life  
I decide**

Exactly, Mom and Dad! Why can't you understand that I'm not a kid anymore, and if Jack was a bad kid, I know enough not to socialize with him. He's a really sweet person, and he's like my older brother. Like it or not, we're best friends. I'm not three, you don't have to protect me from bullies. Plus, _hello! _Third degree black belt here! _Geez._****

I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
What I need  
Who I know  
I'm the one who's runnin' my life  
I decide  
I decide  


I'm going to have to start making decisions on my own, I mean, I'm a freshman in high school! I've been to enough public school to know the difference between stoners and cheerleaders…which I ironically am. _Cheerleader_, that is. Not stoner.

**Don't think you're ever gonna hold me down  
Couldn't do it then can't do it now  
I'm kickin' down all the fences  
I'm gonna do it all and do too much  
And if I mess the whole thing up  
It's my right**

**I decide**

If I screw up, oh well! It's part of learning, part of discovering myself. Plus, you guys can't control me! I'll find some way to leave and be myself…like college or the army! UGH! Melodramatic, I know. But you don't mess with my friends and I.**  
****[ Lyrics from: lyrics/l/lindsay_lohan/i_ ]****  
I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
What I need  
Who I know  
I'm the one who's runnin' my life  
I decide  
I decide  
I'm taking my own chances  
And I'm finding my own answers  
I'm only answering to me  
And that's the way it's gonna be  
I decide  
Oh yeah  
I decide  
I decide  
**

This song is really repetitive. It's lucky it's catchy and I love it. But yeah, same principle. Oh, there's the doorbell! (Heading downstairs) Jack! He wants to talk to my parents, he's apologizing! Aww, he's offering to pay for the windows and garden. Slowly, I can see them forgiving him…yes! They did! I can talk to Jack again! YAY!

**I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
Where I sleep  
Who I know  
I'm the one who's runnin' my life  
I decide  
I decide  
I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide**

**Eww. Don't even bother reviewing.**


End file.
